


My Soul to the Devil

by LadyFogg



Series: Lucifer Oneshots [2]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: After a great day at work, you and Lucifer sneak off to have a little fun together, only for your evening to be crashed by one John Constantine.





	My Soul to the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Song: My Soul to the Devil by Cruskin
> 
> Feels good to be posting fics again. This one was a commission!

 

“Please, please, no applause!” you exclaim as you and Dan enter the precinct. “Any one of you could have made a major drug bust.”

The few people who are around give you half-hearted claps. Not that you expected something more. No one ever seems to pay you any attention, except Lucifer. 

Speaking of, the Devil is sitting at your desk when you arrive, shoes propped up and a bored expression. “It’s about bloody time you showed up,” he said. 

“Aw, did you miss me?” you ask. 

Lucifer smirked and stood as you approached the desk. He met you halfway, stepping into your personal space. “We had a date,” he minded you in a low voice. 

His scent invaded your nostrils and sent a tingle down your spine. “We agreed, not in the office,” you respond, though you make no move to pull back. 

It has been days since you two have had any alone time and it’s starting to weigh on you. Already your body is tight with tension. Tension only Lucifer can help relieve. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” Lucifer says. The heat from him is intoxicating and his natural allure already has you anxious for his touch. 

Paperwork can wait until the morning. 

“Meet me in the parking lot in five minutes,” you order. 

“Or,” Lucifer leans down so his lips brush your ear. “you can meet me in the closet in one.”

You give a soft laugh. “I want to take my time,” you say. “Enjoy  _ all  _ of you.”

“Ooo, I like the sound of that,” Lucifer declares. “Alright then. Five minutes it is.”

He steps away then, leaving you feeling lightheaded. As you watch him walk, you can’t help but imagine what fun the evening has in store. 

After turning off your desk lamp and gathering your things, you take the fastest route to the parking garage. This relationship between you and Lucifer has been going on for some time now. You both agreed to keep things under wraps. Well, you demanded and Lucifer whined until you reminded him that the secrecy would make the sex ten times hotter. Then he happily agreed. 

His companionship has been a wonderful source of comfort, which is strange. You never thought the devil would be someone to give you stability. In the beginning, it was mostly about sex, but as time went on you started spending more and more time together with your clothes on. 

At first, you didn't see him when you reached the parking garage. However, as you made a move to open your car door, strong arms seize you and pull you behind a pillar.

Lucifer shoves you against the concrete before diving in for a much-needed kiss. You groan, flinging one arm around his neck while the other fists his suit jacket. 

He kisses you like he's savoring every second, tongue stroking yours leisurely. When he finally breaks to let you breathe he asks, “Your place or mine?”

“Neither,” you say. 

Lucifer's eyebrows shoot up and he grins. “Where to then?”

“Get in the car.”

He doesn't need to be told twice. You both climb into his car and he peels out of the parking space, tires squealing. 

About twenty minutes later you're leading him into a club you like to frequent. It's not flashy or expensive, just a small club you discovered during your demon hunting days. The clientele was a mix between mortals and others, and every now and then you like to revisit your past for nostalgia sake. 

Lucifer looks less than pleased. “What the bloody hell are we doing here?” he asks, practically glued to your side.

You begin to weave through the groups of people. “I like this place,” you say, leading him to your favorite booth in the back. “It's away from everything plus you're among other mystical beings.”

You slide into the booth and pat the spot next to you. Lucifer reluctantly joins, draping his arm around you. “I was told there would be shagging.”

“Oh, there will be,” you assure him. “I just want to unwind first.”

You motion to the bartender for your usual and he nods before moving to get the drinks. Looking around, you see if there's anyone you recognize. The dance floor is starting to fill, everyone gyrating to the music.

Next to you, Lucifer makes a noise of disbelief. “What the bloody hell is he doing here?” 

A waitress places your drinks on the table in front of you. “Who?” you ask, reaching for one of the glasses. You follow his gaze in time to see a man with messy dirty-blond hair and a tan trench coat strut down the steps into the club. 

“John Constantine.”

You know exactly who John Constantine is. You've met him on several occasions during your travels and have heard enough about his reputation to not get too involved. Even though, given the chance, you'd climb him like a tree. 

“Well, he hasn't spotted us yet,” you say. “We can slip out the back.”

“Fuck that,” Lucifer says. “Just ignore the menace.” He slips his arm around you. “Shouldn't be too hard with me right here.”

He's not wrong. That alluring pull he has is drawing you in, yet you can't help your attraction to Constantine as well. Even while keeping your focus on Lucifer, you can't help but check John out on occasion. 

Lucifer must see you glance that way because he scoffs. “Really?  _ Constantine? _ I thought you had better taste than that.”

“You mean I shouldn't be attracted to dark mystical men with British accents who ooze sex appeal?” 

“How dare you?” Lucifer asks. “You are  _ not _ comparing me to that human disaster in a filthy trench coat.”

You laugh at his indignation. “Of course not,” you say. “You keep your word. Constantine is too much of a wild card.”

Lucifer's eyes widen and he pulls away from you slightly. “Are you accusing me of being the  _ safer option?”  _ he asks. 

With a wince, you take a second before you answer. “I mean when you put it that way…”

Lucifer looks thoroughly insulted. “Need I remind you that I'm the devil?” 

“And you have a code,” you explain. “You follow your own personal rules. Constantine has none, making him more unpredictable.”

Lucifer is clearly ready to argue when his phone rings, interrupting him. It's Chloe. “We're not done with this conversation,” he says to you before he slips out of the booth to find a quiet place to take the call. “Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure…”

You glance at your own phone to make sure you're not missing anything. In the clear, you finish off your drink and decide to get your dance on. You begin to move with the music, losing yourself in the beat. 

A moment later, an arm snakes around your waist. “Fancy seeing you again, love.” John's smooth voice instantly warms you. 

“Hello, John,” you grin, leaning into him. “Long time no see.” 

John takes your hand and spins you away from him, giving your body a once over. “Looking good.”

He draws you in close and you go with it, body buzzing with arousal. 

“Last time I saw you, you were getting thrown out of a poker game for cheating,” you say. “And I had to call you a cab.”

“Oh, I remember, love.”

You spin again, only to collide with Lucifer. He wraps his arms around you without missing a beat, pulling you closer almost possessively. 

“Constantine,” he says by way of greeting. “What gutter did you crawl out of?”

John smirks, squeezing your hand and pulling you, and Lucifer, closer. “Nice to see you too,” he says.

The dancing becomes a competition. You find yourself passed between the two in an almost dizzying state of motion.   

Being so close to both of them is giving you all sorts of naughty thoughts. Regardless, you can feel the tension in Lucifer's body and you know he's still reeling from your earlier comment.

“Settle a bet for us, Johnny-boy,” Lucifer says after some time. You're instantly filled with dread. “Between you and I, who is the more dangerous option?”

John looks amused, cocking his head as he studies him before his eyes land on you. He pulls you so your back is against his chest while you dance together.

“Someone choosing between us?”

“Strictly hypothetical,” you say. 

You cast a glare at Lucifer, who simply raises his eyebrow in response and moves in close, trapping you between them. 

“On one hand, he is  _ the  _ devil,” John says.

“Thank you,” Lucifer cuts in, looking smug.

“However,” John continues. “There's no need to choose when they can have both.”

Instant heat makes your cheeks flush and mouth run dry. You glance over your shoulder at him. The look John fixes you with can only be considered a smoldering one as he smirks.

Lucifer perks up, annoyance gone. “Now there's an idea…”

Suddenly the dance becomes something else entirely. Both of them are pressed against you and you find yourself trapped by their bodies. One of your hands finds John's while you snake your other arm around Lucifer's neck.

“So, what you're saying is, you're both dangerous, so I might as well have some fun.”

Lucifer leans down. “I'm always up for a threesome,” he says in your ear.

At the same time, John's lips brush your other ear. “Come on, love. You know you want to.”

He's right, you do want to. Especially after such a successful day. “Any preference where we go?”

“Follow me,” John says. And then the heat of him is gone.

You and Lucifer lock eyes. He looks thoroughly amused and motions for you to go ahead.

The three of you weave through the throngs of people, making your way toward the back of the club. John slips into a back room and as you're glancing around to make sure no one has noticed, he yanks you in.

His lips are on yours the second the door closes. Lucifer huffs as he shrugs out of his suit jacket, hanging it on the doorknob. Without warning, he pushes John to the side and takes his place. Lucifer kisses you harder, tongue pushing past yours in a successful attempt at gaining the upper hand. 

John is not deterred. He drops his trench coat onto the floor before loosening his tie. “Which end do you want, mate?” he asks Lucifer.

Your heart is drumming against your ribcage as Lucifer's skilled fingers worked the buttons on your blouse. He draws away from the kiss, eyes glittering with excited arousal. 

Lucifer ponders his question, spinning you just as John had done on the dance floor. Your back crashes against his chest and you feel the unmistakable outline of his bulge against your ass.

“Maybe we should let her choose?” he purrs, nuzzling your temple as he opens your shirt, bearing your chest to John.

John's eyes are hooded with lust as he eyes rake in your disheveled state. He follows Lucifer's hands as they tug on your bra straps, making your tits spill out for both to see. 

“Excellent idea,” John declares, unbuttoning his pants. “How about it, love?”

Your brain is already fuzzy from the sudden escalation. This is not how you imagined your evening going. But you're going to take advantage.

“I want both of you to fuck me.”

“Ooo,” Lucifer says excitedly, letting your bra and shirt drop to the floor. “Double penetration right off the bat. You're full of surprises.”

“Ugh, stop talking,” you order. 

John chuckles, shirt and pants hanging open as he moves in close. “Looks like she's just as annoyed with you as I am,” he says.

“You shut up too.” You hook your arm around his waist and pull him into a kiss. 

Lucifer's mouth falls to your neck as he reaches around to undo your pants. John's tongue strokes yours eagerly, his hands cupping your tits. He's rougher than Lucifer, thumbs tweaking your nipples as he gropes you.

You gasp as Lucifer's hand slips into your pants and underwear, deft fingers stroking your slit. You barely have a chance to enjoy it before his hand is gone. The heat of him along your back disappears as he drops to his knees.

While John kisses and explores, Lucifer slowly draws your pants and underwear down. You step out of them, arms around John's neck to steady yourself.

Lucifer's hands run up the backs of your thighs before he grabs your ass, then gives one cheek a slap. You gasp, throwing your head back. John takes advantage, mouth latching onto your neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Then he's gone too. In a slight daze, you watch as he drops to his knees in front of you. Just as you feel Lucifer's tongue run languidly across your pucker, John's snakes around your clit.

If neither of them was holding you, your legs would definitely give out. One of your hands falls to John's head and the other reaches back to find Lucifer's. 

Two mouths taste you hungrily and your body erupts in goosebumps. The music from the club filters in through the walls, a low beat in the background. It's not enough to hide the noises you're making or the ones they are.

You moan loudly, breath coming in gasps as the seconds tick by. John's mouth is phenomenal. With his hands on your thighs, he spreads your slit with his thumbs before sliding his tongue along each fold and seam. He's humming with approval, enthralled with the taste of you.

Lucifer is equally fantastic, his tongue poking and prodding your hole until it starts to loosen for him. The tip of his finger ever so gently pushes against the tight ring of muscles, slowly sinking in.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” you swear, slowly moving your hips along with their mouths.

“That's the idea, love,” John smirks in between licks. He looked damn good kneeling before you.

Lucifer gives your ass another slap before pulling back. “You wouldn't happen to have lube, would you, Constantine?”

“In me coat.”

Lucifer moves away to find the lube, leaving you in John's very capable hands. Your head falls forward and you open your eyes to find John's already staring at you.

You run both hands through his hair, tugging on the strands as each flick of his tongue drags you closer to the edge. He gives you control, letting you grind against his face. His eyes flutter closed and he moans.

The next thing you know, Lucifer is at your side, knocking your hands away and giving John's hair a sharp tug himself.

“Don't let her come yet,” he orders. “Not until we've had our fun.”

John grins, panting as he licks your slick from his lips. “Aye, mate. You truly are the devil.”

Lucifer grins back before swooping down to give him an open-mouthed kiss. They share the taste of you as you try to catch your breath.

Satisfied that his orders will be headed, Lucifer lets John go and moves to sit on a large crate. John gets to his knees, one arm still firm around your waist to hold you up. 

You lean against him, your hand worming its way into his pants to feel his cock. He's rock hard and you start to jerk him off, reveling in the thickness of him. Not as thick as Lucifer, but he'll still give you a nice stretch.

You glance at Lucifer only to find him stroking himself to the image of you too. Damn if it doesn't look like he's sitting on a throne.

“Bring her here,” he orders.

John grunts before reluctantly grabbing your wrist. He pulls your hand out of his pants before practically pushing you toward Lucifer.

You expect Lucifer to make you ride him, but he doesn't. He turns you around to face John, placing a firm hand on your back and forcing you to bend over.

“Give him something while I get you  _ ready _ for me,” he orders.

Compelled by his voice and your own desires, you reach for John, who is already stepping out of his pants. Cock in hand, he strokes himself a few times before dragging the tip along your lips. Eagerly, you take him into your mouth.

Lucifer's lubed fingers find your pucker and he begins to stretch you while you suck John off. You lose yourself in the sensations, stomach fluttering with nervous excitement. Nothing else matters but the two men using your body. 

“Bloody hell, that tongue,” John gushes as you work your mouth up and down his shaft. He strokes your hair lovingly while Lucifer places kisses along your lower back.

“She's got a wicked one, doesn't she?” 

You moan around John's length, way too wound up to do anything else. The next thing you know, Lucifer is sitting back and bringing you with him.

You gasp as John slips out of your mouth, he cock coated in saliva and precum. The blunt end of Lucifer's cock presses against your ass and his hand seizes your chin. 

“Such a dirty girl,” he coos. Then he slowly pushes into you. Even with the prep and lube, it's a stretch.

Your gaze is locked with John's as he watches Lucifer carefully work himself into you. John pumps himself while he watches the scene unfold. Encouraged by your moans, Lucifer grabs the backs of your thighs and hoists your legs up, forcing you to take all of him with one final thrust. 

Your breath is stolen from you and all you can do is pant as Lucifer starts to fuck you. John draws a condom from his coat. You watch him roll it on, and then he's closing in on you, eyes aflame with lust and hunger. 

John doesn't move as slow as Lucifer. He kneels on the crate with one knee, lines himself up, and pushes into you with a quick thrust. You suddenly find yourself fuller than you've ever been in your life.

They both fuck you at their own pace. Every time Lucifer lifts you up, John buries his cock in to the hilt, and every time John withdraws, Lucifer fucks you harder.

They no longer compete. Instead, they move in sync with each other, their chests trapping you between them once again.

“ _ Shit! Fuck! Lucifer! John!”  _

Those four words are the only ones you can string together. Being so thoroughly stretched by both is unlike anything you've ever experienced before. Nothing in your detective or demon hunting days could ever come close. 

“Bloody fucking hell,” John swears, forehead pressed to yours. “You take it so well, love.”

“Such a good girl,” Lucifer adds, tongue tracing the shell of your ear. “You like being used by us, don't you?”

You whimper and nod. “Use me,” you beg. “Please, use me.”

John kisses you until Lucifer growls in your ear and you turn your head to try to kiss him. Tongues sloppily moving together, John nips your neck with his teeth until his tongue joins the fray. Soon you can't tell whose is whose. All you know is that you're going to come.

“Lucifer, Lucifer, please,” you beg. “John, please. I'm so close.”

“Close to what, love?” John purrs, kissing the spot just below your ear.

“Tell us what you desire, pet,” Lucifer orders.

“Make me come,” you babble. “Please,  _ please _ , one of you make me come.”

Someone's hand slips between you and John and when their thumb rubs your clit, you lose control.

You come harder than you've ever come in your life. Stars explode before your eyes. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” Lucifer swears.

“ _ Fuck, yeah… _ ” John adds.

And then they're coming too. John fills the condom but you can feel Lucifer's release as he comes inside your ass. Someone rubs your clit again and it's all too much. Another smaller orgasm overtakes you and then everything fades.

You come to several seconds later, cradled in Lucifer's arms. He has pulled out and is stroking your hair, while John kneels before you both, arms around you.

“Holy...fucking...hell…” you pant.

“Welcome back,” Lucifer smiles, placing a gentle kiss on your temple.

“Gave us a scare, love,” John says. “You alright?”

Aside from being drained and incredibly sore, you feel amazing. You give them a weak thumbs up.

John laughs while Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Come on, let's get you dressed,” he says. “Up you go.”

The three of you pull yourselves together. Aside from the redness of his cheeks, Lucifer looks just as pressed and put together as always. Since he didn't remove any clothing, he's ready almost instantly, carefully slipping his suit jacket on. You and John take more time, throwing each other clothes as you dress.

Once you feel somewhat decent, you yank them both toward you. The hug is way more tender than you know John is expecting, but you get that way after sex.

John gives you one more kiss on the lips before withdrawing completely. “Well, love, pleasure seeing you, as always,” he says. “Morningstar, it's been memorable.”

Still tucked against Lucifer's side, you smile at John. “Hope to see you again soon.”

John winks, slipping a cigarette into his mouth. “You can both bloody count on it.” And just like that, he's out the door.

Lucifer rubs your back. “Well, that was fun,” he drawls. “Where to next?”

“I don't know but you're gonna have to carry me there. I don't think my legs work.”

“I'd be insulted if they did. Come on, up you get.”

 


End file.
